


Case of the Missing Angel

by nevergotwings



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, M/M, Multi, Superwho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A question turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Case of the Missing Angel

**Title** : Case of the Missing Angel  
 **Prompt** : 106 - sleeping in  
 **Character/Pairing** : Eleventh Doctor/Castiel, Sam Winchester, Amelia Pond, Dean Winchester.  
 **Word Count** : 651  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Warnings** : Implied sexual situations, unrequitted!Sam/Amy.  
 **Summary** : A question turns into something more.  
 **Note** : _SUPERWHO FOR THE WIN_. For Michelle~ Happy Birthday! :D

 

Walking around a corridor of one of the many hallways of the TARDIS, Sam Winchester had a book in hand. It was one from Bobby’s collection about exorcisms that he was trying to study up on and remember properly. He was so engrossed in it, when a voice said, “Oi, Sam!” he almost jumped two feet in the air.

He lowered the book and saw Amy, the red head that had been the Doctor’s companion when they first met him. Exhaling slowly, he shut the book on his finger to keep his place and focused his attention on her. “What’s up?”

“Dean and I can’t find Castiel,” she explained, accent a little thicker with annoyance he noticed. Really, Sam noticed a lot of things about Amy Pond. If she hadn’t told him she had a boyfriend back home, he’d have asked her out sometime… He brushed the thought away to see her turn on her heel and call out for the angel. It didn’t take much effort to catch up to her, helping the search. “We had a question for him and he’s not in his room.”

“Has the Doctor seen him? Maybe he went up to Heaven or something…”

“He can’t,” Dean said. “Cas said it’s a bitch to get to and from when he’s on this boat.” He raised a brow and said, “Guess we go on an angel hunt. Where’s the Doctor’s room? That might be a good place to find one to help us find the other.”

Sam was a bit surprised that Dean was putting much thought and concern into the missing angel, but he figured it was because they were good friends and had that whole ‘I saved you from Hell’ thing going on. So it wasn’t all that shocking when Dean turned and made his way down the hall, around the corner, and around another to the room the Doctor usually hid out in. Facing a shut door, Dean took the liberty to knock the side of his fist against it roughly.

“One second!” That was the Doctor’s voice. The three just looked at one another with shrugs as the door opened slightly, the Doctor poking his head through the opening and seeming to be without his shirt. Thankfully, his pants were on. “What is it?”

“Doctor… Are you alright?” Amy asked. Sam glanced at her from the corner of his eye to see she looked worried. The Doctor had been friends with her longest, the two were pretty close. It was no surprise to the hunter that she would act like this.

He nodded, Sam noting mussed up hair as he said, “I’m alright Pond. Winchesters.” He nodded at each of them and asked, “What is it though?”

“We had a question for Castiel and…couldn’t find him. Just wanted to see if you knew where he was.” Sam frowned, hoping the Doctor could help. He knew the TARDIS better than any of them, after all. He could navigate it easier and not get lost. (Since Dean did that once and it took half an hour of shouting for someone to find him.)

The sound of some ruffling and movement came from beyond the Doctor and Sam’s look shifted into shock as Castiel’s voice said, “Doctor, please. Open the door. I’ll tend to their question.” The Doctor sighed, ducking his head and extending his arm to open the door. Castiel was missing his shirt, as well, along with his jackets and tie. His belt was hanging open, too. “What’s your question?” Blue eyes shifted between the trio and they all clammed up. Amy shook her head, Sam was speechless, and Dean was already walking away from the situation.

“Uh… Nevermind. Later, Cas. C’mon Amy…” Sam took hold of Amy’s hand and led her away, trying to get all the strange mental images of the Doctor and Castiel that were blooming in his mind out.


End file.
